Stranger Things Have Happened Under the Moon
by funkyhusky
Summary: Desperately, like a starving man, you wish for a distraction, something to make the feelings go away. The craving fills your hollow insides and makes you bite your lip so hard it bleeds. You rake through the sand with your fingers. "Wwho are you and wwhat are you doing?" Eridan x Reader. Dedicated to firegirl56, LEMON.


Stranger Things Have Happened Under the Moon

Eridan X Reader

Hello~

Husky here, this is dedicated to firegirl56 (thereisamethodtothemadness) who is the biggest Eridan fangirl I have ever known. As you can tell, this is an Eridan X Reader take on the whole Eridan fanfiction. I tried to be as vague yet specific to fit all the readers out there. Sadly I cannot do a male take, or this lemon tree will not bear fruit. So for the story's sake, you are a female of unspecified age at a beach party. And you're not a virgin.

On with the show!

* * *

You slam the door shut. It was an instantaneous reaction to what you had just witnessed. You frantically rush back down the hall, and pound your way down the stairs. Immediately you are lost in a sea of drunken teenagers in various stages of undress, their eyes glazed from booze or lust, you couldn't really tell. And to be honest, you weren't exactly thinking too clearly either. The party doesn't seem as great as you initially thought it was. The laughter and the general state of giddiness most of the party goers were in suddenly seemed to grate on your recently frazzled nerves. The air is too heavy and you can't breathe. As you push your way through the massive, roiling waves of hormones and sweaty bodies, you take the time to plaster a passable smile on your face. You spy your friend's bobbing head and spew words of congratulations between the 'happy birthdays'. You say you need a break from hitting the dance floor too hard. Your friend nods and points. You smile and head desperately for the back doors.

You slide the glass shut and make your way far from the raging party and the noise. You stop only when the sound of the gentle crash of the waves are all you can hear. Plopping down, you curl up, and bury your head, your knees and arm become wards. You shut your eyes and tell yourself that it was the salt, the wind, the sea spray that made your eyes sting. But how can your eyes sting when they are closed? Hot tears escape from your closed lids and you roughly swipe at your eyes, forgetting that your hand had been on the sand prior to this moment. Some of the tiny grains make it to your eye and you yelp. You raise your hand to wipe them away, remembering to wipe the sand off first. Your eye waters, and this time you can blame the sand for making you cry and not the memory of your now-EX straddling someone who was most DEFINITELY not you.

The tears are back and with them, a bitter taste arises in your mouth. You swallow the anger and the hurt and stare out at the waves. Your mind, being the huge ass it is, decides to venture into waters you'd rather not steer the broken boat that is your heart, into right now.

_'How long has this been going on?...Why'd this happen? Was it because of me? Did I do something wrong?...'_

Doubt came first, but denial came soon after, followed by anger, and then, sadness.

_'It must have been a mistake. It could have been someone who _looks_similar.' _Deep down, you KNOW it was not a look-alike.

_'I should have known. Why was I so _STUPID_? How could I have not seen the _SIGNS_?! The shifty eyes, the half-truths, the mysterious flaking incidents. How could I _HAVE BEEN SO OBLIVIOUS_?'_

You angrily strike at the sand, but you stop as soon as you started. Your burst of anger subsided, and the hurt poured in to fill it's void. Desperately, like a starving man, you wish for a distraction, something to make the feelings go away. The craving fills your hollow insides and makes you bite your lip so hard it bleeds. You rake through the sand with your fingers.

"Wwho are you and wwhat are you doing?"

* * *

AND CUT.

A wild fanfiction author has appeared, the wild fanfiction author has used "Cliff Hanger", the wild author has disappeared!

Please review, follow, favorite! I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a comment. This was originally going to be a one chpater one-shot but I decided to develop it a little more. This might become a 3 chapter "one-shot".

Good-bye till next time!

-ollies out-


End file.
